Forum:(360) Looking for Torgue Redemption and/or Undertaker with x4 Incendiary
Been looking for both of these guns for awhile now, to complete my incendiary rocket launcher collection. Ideally, I'm looking for a Redemption and an Undertaker, both around level 60 with incendiary damage. No modded guns, please. In exchange for either of these rocket launchers, I'd be willing to duplicate a number of very high-end weapons. I own every pearlescent in the game and a ton of legendary weapons. The best ones I have are sniper rifles, revolvers, and SMGs, so if you're looking for any of those, I can definitely hook you up in exchange. =) If anyone has either or both of these launchers, message me here or on Xbox Live. Gamertag: Duke Barrington Diakonov007 08:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Was able to get my hands on an Undertaker earlier today. Just looking for the Redemption launcher with incendiary damage now! Diakonov007 07:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Edit: apparently I am an idiot and decided that accidentally selling said launcher less than 15 minutes after posting was a splendid idea. Sorry mate. :/ LordMathias 10:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No prob man, it happens. At least you didn't accidentally sell your level 61 Crimson Reaper to a vendor while clearing bank space. That one hurt quite a bit. =P Diakonov007 08:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I have a self found 3000 something dmg incendiary redemption. Do you have any good invader snipers or Penetrators?? R3ALiiZ3 08:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple Invader snipers, one incendiary and one corrosive; the corrosive one being the better of the two by far. I also have a really nice penetrator that's probably a couple damage points away from being perfect in every way. =) Diakonov007 17:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I too have a self found over 3100 damage 4x with i believe good acc and a scope, not an very effective weapon, and i had high hopes, lvl 53? though so.. there is probley better Xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Even a level 53 one sounds good, as it beats my current one with the stats you listed. Let me know if there's any guns you're looking for and I'll add you on xbox live. 17:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007]] Ok i would really like a good ogre with a scope, not the dot sight, i found a pearl, but i cannot find even one ogre, i will be back on gold after friday xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. I know I have at least a few ogres stashed away somewhere, and I know at least one is scoped and tends to tear things apart. On that note, I also have one or two with x4 blast elemental instead of the typical x3, but their other stats aren't quite as impressive. Still, let me know if you'd also want one of the x4 elemental Ogres. Also, R3ALiiZ3: I would still be interested in the Redemption you have as well. If you want, I can post the stats on the best penetrator and invader I own when I get home from work. I can tell you though, the penetrator is really fun. It's a bit above 900-ish damage with a fire rate over 4.0. So it's either at damage cap or close to it, and quite literally rips just about anything to pieces. =) Diakonov007 19:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Yeah i will trade for an 4x ogre, please FR over 8 and scope is a must, you have a penetrator over 900 my best is just over 600, what is the damage on that invader, my best i just got is 375 let me know send me a friend invite, i will be back on gold either today or tommarrow xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC)